Peeta's Hunger Games
by drjax1994
Summary: What was goin onwith my fav charachter Peeata. Not done yet expect more. Please review.


_A note from the author: I rewrote this, added more and perfected it, please review. Expect more! _Drjax1994_

"Peeta Mellark!"

I hear Effie Trinket call my name, but it takes a minuet for me to realize that my name had been drawn. Someone gives me a sharp nudge which brings me back to reality. I start to make my way toward the platform where Effie and Katniss stand. Katniss the girl I love, who I've stayed up thinking about many nights, although I know I don't stand a chance, she always with what's his face, Gale. I've seen him around, heard the whispers and giggles from girls as he leaves a room. He seems nice enough, but I can't help feeling a bit of loathing every time I see him.

Up on stage I feel 1,000 eyes upon me. I stand as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, and am motioned to, a signal to shake hands with Katniss. I reach out, it is worn and callused, but somehow comforting. I give it a small squeeze as the anthem begins to play. She lets go and I drop my arm, longing once again for that touch, that connection. The Anthem ends, and we are led to the Justice Building. They take me to a room richly decorated with fancy furniture and bric-a-brac on tables and shelves. Family and friends come to see me, but I really don't pay attention to what they say, I'm too busy thinking.

I have to go and try to kill 23 other people, including the girl I have admired from a far for years. I really don't plan on killing her, I don't think I could, I would sacrifice myself before I would do that. Somehow I find myself bawling, but I don't know why. The time seems to go quickly, for in no time, I'm being led to a car to take me to the train station. Once boarded, I know it's true how good the have it in the Capitol, because the train is the nicest place I've ever been in. They take me to a bed chamber that has a dressing room, a bathroom, and of course a bedroom. The drawers are full of clothes, and I'm told to do whatever I please.

I lay and just blank out for a while, close my mind and stop thinking for awhile. I take a shower and get dressed for dinner, which I expect to happen soon. I put on a simple blue button down shirt and a pair of black pants. Effie comes and gets me for dinner. I sit at a table and wait. Soon, Effie bring Katniss in, once again I feel a small flutter in my heart and butterflies in my stomach. Dinner comes, and is delicious. Soup, salad, lamb chops, potatoes, fruit, cheese, and some delicious chocolate cake, better than anything we could ever make in District 12 in my father's bakery.

"At least, you two have decent manners," Effie says during the meal. "The last pair ate everything with their ands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." I take no notice of the comment, but Katniss clearly takes offence by it. Like the other tributes last year, she was from the Seam. She began to eat with her hands, and wipes her hand on the table. I guess she really never had a lot, and worked for all she had, so this comment would make her angry.

When dinner is over we go and watch the recapping of the Reaping from other districts. Some of them have clearly trained there entire life for this moment. Some are just like us, wishing to be home, with their families and friends. Then they show the Reaping from District 12. Prim being called, Katniss volunteering, my name being called. The anthem plays and the monitor shuts off. Effie seems upset about Haymitch making her look like a fool on television. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

I laugh. "He was drunk," I say. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day," Katniss adds. We both chuckle.

"Yes," Effie replies. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between life your life and your death!"

As if on cue, Haymitch stagers in, blind drunk. "I miss supper?" he says in a slurred voice. He pukes all over the carpet, and passes out. "So laugh away!" Effie sneers as she steps over the vomit and walks away. Haymitch get up and we lead/carry him to his room and but him in a bathtub and turn on the shower.

"I'll take it from here." I say.

Katniss nods to thank me, and leaves. I peel the vomit stained clothes off Haymitch, make sure he's clean, and put him under the dryer. I am soaking wet by the end of the process. I lead him to bed without trying to get pajamas on him, and leave. I go back to my room and take off my own clothes and climb into bed and am asleep before I know it.


End file.
